C'est pour lui que je fais ça
by x-DDM-th-x
Summary: 4 ans, 4 ans que Tom se sacrifie pour son Billou, son frère qu'il adore. Il ne veut que son bonheur. Mais cela vaut-il une telle souffrance ?
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé : **4 ans. 4 ans que Tom se sacrifie pour son petit frère. Il ne veut que son bonheur. Mais cela vaut-il une telle souffrance ?  
**Pairing : **Tom x Luca (mais les persos du couple ne sont pas très importants)  
**Genre : **yaoi, Angst sur la prostitution  
**Remarques : **cela fait longtemps que je voulais faire un OS sur un sujet aussi dur. J'ai eu de la peine à l'écrire, je l'avoue. Mais mis à part la fin, je l'aime bien.

* * *

Je m'essuie la lèvre. Bill va paniquer, je saigne encore. Je rentre discrètement et monte dans ma chambre tout aussi silencieusement. Mon frère écoute de la musique dans sa chambre. Je pose mon sac et vais à la salle de bains. La blessure à ma lèvre est affreuse. Je peux oublier de la cacher. Mon piercing est à moitié arraché et m'a entaillé profondément la lèvre. J'enlève un de mes bracelets mousse. Mes poignets sont rouges et couverts de griffures, certaines ont saignés. Je remets mon bracelet.

**Bill - Tom, tu as eu quoi à la lèvre ?  
****Tom - Rien.  
****Bill - Arrêtes de me mentir. Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose. Tu ne me dis plus rien depuis que maman s'est barrée. Je ne te reconnais plus, Tom !**

Il s'approche de moi, examine ma coupure.

**Bill - Asseye-toi. **

Je m'asseye sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il sort du désinfectant de l'armoire à pharmacie. Il m'enlève délicatement mon piercing puis désinfecte la blessure. Il se retient de pleurer. Putain, il pleure à cause de moi. Mais c'est pour lui que je fais ça, pour lui que j'endure cette souffrance presque quotidienne.

**Tom - Bill  
****Bill - …  
****Tom - Billou ?  
****Bill - Quoi Tomi.  
****Tom - Arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Je vais bien.  
****Bill - Tu trouves que d'avoir la lèvre ouverte c'est d'aller bien ? Et tu crois que je n'ai pas vu les marques sur tes poignets, et les bleus sur tes bras ? Tomi, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. S'il te plait.  
****Tom - Je ne peux pas. Tu ne comprendrais pas mes raisons.  
****Bill - Je ne demande qu'à comprendre, Tomi. Mais si tu ne me dis rien, je ne peux pas t'aider.  
****Tom - Tu ne peux pas m'aider. Personne ne le peut. Mais merci d'être là. **

Je l'embrasse sur la tête, me lève et retourne dans ma chambre. Bill ne me suit pas, il sait que je veux être seul. Putin j'en peux plus de cette vie. Si seulement on pouvait revenir quatre ans en arrière, quand je parlais de tout avec Bill, et que tout allait bien dans ma vie …

…

**Luca - Tom !  
****Tom - Ouais ?  
****Luca - Tu as du temps pour moi ce soir ?  
****Tom - Pas ce soir, j'ai déjà un truc prévu. Mais demain après-midi, c'est bon. Enfin, si tu me passes le fric que tu me dois.  
****Luca - Pas de problème, je te l'amène demain. 250, c'est ça ?  
****Tom - Oui. Et ce serait chez toi ou chez moi ?  
****Luca - Chez toi. Si on ne se croise pas demain matin, je t'envoie un message pour te confirmer.  
****Tom - Ok. Alors à demain.**

…

Je n'ai pas croisé Luca ce matin. Mais il m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il venait à 14h chez moi. Je sais qu'il aura l'argent. Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes avec lui, contrairement à certains. Je me baisse devant mon armoire, et sort une boite à chaussures planquée au milieu des autres. Je la pose sur le lit. Tout y est. Enfin presque. J'ouvre la table de nuit, sort les deux dernières choses. Je regarde l'heure. 13h50. Pile dans les temps. On toque à la porte. Je ne descends pas, il a l'habitude d'entrer et de fermer à clé. D'ailleurs j'entends la clé tourner dans la serrure. Je me détends au maximum. Je dois me dire que c'est pour Bill que je le fais.  
Luca arrive dans la chambre. Avec lui, il faut que je rentre rapidement dans mon rôle, surtout quand il me donne rendez-vous aussi vite. Il se jette sur moi et m'embrasse sauvagement. Il me mord la lèvre. Putin je vais encore saigner. Heureusement, j'ai pensé à enlever mon piercing.  
Il m'arrache presque les vêtements, et enlève les siens. Il sort plusieurs paires de menottes, un bâillon et un foulard noir de la boîte puis la pose par terre. Il prend la capote que j'avais sortie et la met. Il passe sa main dans ma nuque, attrape mes tresses et tire, pour que je me mette à genoux. Il approche ma tête de son sexe. Je le prends en bouche et le suce. Je m'aide de mes mains. Il finit par me repousser. Il prend mon bras, me relève et me jette sur le lit. Il prend le bâillon, m'ouvre la bouche et le bloque entre mes dents. Il l'attache tellement serré qu'il me coupe presque. Puis il attache le foulard sur mes yeux. Il me retourne sur le ventre et me place de manière à ce que mes pieds soient près du bout du lit. J'entends le cliquetis des menottes. Il m'attache les pieds de chaque coté du lit, puis me prend les mains et me les lies dans le dos.

**Luca - Alors ma petite salope, tu te réjouis, hein ? **

Il me donne un coup de poing dans les côtes. Je gémis de douleur. Il me tire la tête en arrière, toujours en tirant sur mes tresses. Il s'approche de mon oreille

**Luca - Je suis sûr que tu préfères à sec. Toutes les chiennes dans ton genre préfèrent à sec. **

Il lance ma tête sur le matelas, et me donne d'autres coups. Puis je le sens pénétrer en moi violemment. J'essaie de hurler, mais le bâillon me permet à peine de respirer et de pousser quelques gémissements.  
A chaque va et viens, il se retire presque totalement pour entrer à nouveau en moi encore plus violemment. Mes larmes coulent, qu'importent mes efforts pour les retenir. Quelques gouttes de sang coulent de mon intimité. Il va de plus en plus vite, faisant augmenter la douleur. Le sang coule abondamment maintenant.  
La souffrance est telle que je tremble, mes jambes tenant à peine. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je ne ressens que de la douleur et du désir. Le désir que tout cela finisse, que je puisse prendre une bonne douche, panser mes plaies et, dès qu'il sera arrivé, me blottir dans les bras de mon frère.  
Je le sens se retirer. Il fait je ne sais trop quoi avant de détacher les trois paires de menottes mais me laisse le bâillon et le foulard. Je tombe sur le côté. Je l'entends sortir de la maison. J'enlève le foulard et le bâillon. Je me lève difficilement. Je me tiens au mur pour ne pas tomber. Je vais à la salle de bains. Je me lave rapidement. Je retourne dans ma chambre, range le fric dans un tiroir du bureau et vais vers mon lit. J'ai envie de vomir, de disparaître juste pour ne plus souffrir. Je me couche, me glissant sous la couverture couverte de sang. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas encore pleurer. Je ne sens plus rien, n'entends plus rien, ne vois plus comme si je m'enfonçais dans un lac sombre sans savoir comment nager …

…

Je me réveille dans une pièce totalement blanche. Je referme les yeux, la lumière étant aveuglante. J'entends un bip à coté de moi. Et aussi des sanglots. Je laisse mes yeux s'habituer à la lumière, puis les ouvres complètement. Je me sens si faible. Je regarde autour de moi. Qu'est-ce que je fais dans un lit d'hôpital ? Je tourne légèrement la tête. Je vois Bill assis dans un fauteuil, les jambes entourées de ses bras.

**Tom - B... Bi...Bill. **

Il lève la tête. Dès qu'il voit que je suis réveillé, il se jette dans mes bras. J'arrive à peine à lever les bras pour le serrer contre moi.

**Tom - Bill, qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?  
****Bill - Quand je suis rentré, je suis venu dans ta chambre. Je voulais te parler. Et quand je suis arrivé, je t'ai vu dans ton lit, la couverture et toi-même couverts de sang. J'ai … J'ai paniqué. J'ai essayé de te réveiller, mais tu ne répondais pas. J'ai appelé une ambulance. **

J'essaye de m'asseoir. Bill me retient. Ma gorge est sèche, j'ai la voix rauque.

**Bill - Tu dois rester coucher. Les coupures dans ton dos risquent de se rouvrir.  
****Tom - Les coupures ? **

Bill n'a pas le temps de répondre. Un médecin ouvre la porte.

**Dr. Masen - Bonjour Bill. Oh tu es réveillé, Tom. Ça nous fait un poids en moins. Bill doit avoir le dos cassé à force de rester sur ce fauteuil. Même si la nuit il dormait à côté de toi, il doit souffrir.  
****Tom - Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?  
****Bill - Bientôt cinq jours. **

Je cligne des yeux d'incompréhension. Cinq jours ?

**Tom - Tu es resté tout le long ? **

Je vois Bill baisser la tête. En temps normal, je l'aurais engueulé pour avoir loupé les cours. Mais là, y'a pas de risque. Je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure quand je devrais lui expliquer pourquoi il m'a retrouvé évanoui sur mon lit. Alors autant ne pas trop l'énerver maintenant. Je lève ma main, attrape son cou et l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser sur la joue.  
Le docteur se racle la gorge.

**Dr. Masen - Tes blessures ne sont pas très graves, tu as juste le corps couvert de bleus.  
****Tom - Juste couvert de bleus. D'accord. Et ces coupures dans mon dos ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
****Dr. Masen - Hum … Bill, tu pourrais juste sortir de la chambre un moment s'il te plaît ?  
****Bill - Mais …  
****Tom - Non, il peut rester. Je n'ai rien à lui cacher. **

Je vois son regard furieux. Ce n'est pas vrai bien sûr, mais je vais tout lui dire après.

**Dr. Masen - Hum … Quelqu'un doit t'en vouloir. On t'a gravé quelque chose au couteau assez profondément. Mais les plaies étaient propres, et le couteau bien aiguisé, donc elles ne laisseront presque pas de cicatrices.  
****Tom - Qu'est-ce qu'on m'a gravé ? **

Il me tend mon dossier. Ils avaient pris une photo. Les plaies sont écartées, mais on peut clairement lire un mot : salope. Je vois marqué dans un coin « Viol ? ». C'est vrai que, vu de l'extérieur, on pourrait croire à un viol. Je rends le dossier.

**Tom - Si jamais ce n'est pas ce qui est marqué. Mon copain, enfin mon futur ex-copain, est très jaloux, et en soirée, j'ai dansé avec ma meilleure amie. Et maintenant il m'en veut.  
****Dr. Masen - Tu n'étais pas censé lire.  
****Tom - Vous alliez me poser la question, autrement vous n'auriez pas demandé à Bill de sortir. Et quand on ne veut pas que quelqu'un lise ce qu'on a écrit, on ne l'écrit pas en rouge et en énorme sur le coin de la feuille.  
****Dr. Masen - Tu as raison. Me voilà rassuré … Tu devras rester encore quelques jours ici, mais j'ai autorisé Bill à rester. Bon je vais vous laisser. Bonne journée. **

Il quitte la pièce. Je soupire. Je vais devoir expliquer à Bill pourquoi je me suis prostitué. Je me rappelle soudain que j'ai parlé d'un copain, alors que Bill n'est pas au courant que je suis bisexuel. Je le regarde, me mordant la lèvre. Il n'a pas l'air trop choqué.

**Bill - J'étais au courant.  
****Tom - Tu étais au courant ? Comment ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?  
****Bill - Bah je ne trouvais pas super important. Et je l'ai appris quand un certain James a téléphoné à la maison, me demandant si tu avais bien reçu ses fleurs.  
****Tom - Ah ok.  
****Bill - Mais il y a quelque chose dont je ne suis pas au courant … **

Je soupire.

**Tom - Je vais t'expliquer, et je te promets que plus jamais je ne rentrerais en sang.  
****Bill - Je peux juste te poser une question avant ?  
****Tom - Oui, bien sûr. **

Tout ce qui retardera un peu le sujet principal est le bienvenu.

**Bill - Je suis allé te chercher des habits hier et j'ai aussi voulu t'amener ton MP3, pour quand tu serais réveillé. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé tout de suite, et j'ai regardé sous ton lit. Et j'ai trouvé ça. **

Il se lève, va fouiller dans son sac. Il revient vers moi, sans me montrer. Il se rassoit à côté de moi et pose sur mes jambes étendues une des paires de menottes. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tout n'est pas le bienvenu.

**Tom - Hum ouais. Alors je t'explique, et tu devineras la raison. Quand maman s'est barrée, elle avait plusieurs mois de loyer impayés. On a failli être mis à la porte. Et avec mon salaire, je n'aurais pas réussi à rembourses les dettes. Même si tu m'avais aidé. Alors j'ai dû trouver un moyen de gagner beaucoup d'argent. Et rapidement. **

Je commence à pleurer. Bill me prend dans ses bras.

**Bill - Ok, je ne voyais pas à quel point c'était difficile pour toi. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu me raconteras plus tard.  
****Tom - Non. Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne le ferais jamais. **

J'inspire profondément.

**Tom - Je ne voulais pas que tu te retrouves à la rue, ou dans un foyer. On aurait été séparés, et ça aurait été de ma faute. Alors … Alors j'ai vendu mon corps. Je me suis prostitué pour qu'on puisse rester ensemble. Je suis la seule famille qu'il te reste et je n'aurais pas supporté de t'abandonner dans un foyer. **

Je le vois serrer les poings. Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, les larmes dévalent mes joues.

**Tom - Et quand les factures ont été payées, j'ai continué, car je voulais t'offrir la meilleure vie possible.  
****Bill - Tu veux dire que … **

Il regarde les menottes, prend ma main, et fixe les marques sur mes poignets. Il les caresse, comme s'il voulait les faire disparaître.

**Tom - Je n'étais qu'un objet pour eux, une sous-merde. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que j'ai subi. Mais je le faisais pour toi. Autrement je n'aurais jamais tenu aussi longtemps.  
****Bill - Mais … maman s'est barrée il y a quatre ans. Tu veux dire que ça fait quatre ans que tu te prostitue ? **

Il lève les yeux sur moi. J'hoche la tête. Je vois ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il se relève.

**Bill - Je … **

Il sort de la chambre en courant. J'essaye de l'appeler. Il ne revient pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis rentré depuis deux jours. Je n'ai toujours pas revu Bill. Mais notre meilleur ami m'a prévenu qu'il était chez lui.

Je n'ai pas encore pu retourner dans ma chambre. Je n'en avais pas la force. Mais je veux le faire aujourd'hui, me débarrasser des dernières affaires qui me rappellent mon ancienne vie. Je monte lentement les marches jusqu'à ma chambre et pose la main sur la poignée de la porte. Je respire profondément, essayant de me calmer. Dès que j'y parviens, j'ouvre la porte. Il y a encore les draps tachés de sang sur le lit, la boîte de chaussures contenant tous ces objets de malheur à coté.

J'ouvre le sac poubelle que j'ai pris avec moi et y met les draps et la boite à chaussures. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit.

Comment j'ai pu en arriver là ? Je voulais donner la meilleure vie possible à Bill, qu'il n'ait pas à porter le poids de nos problèmes financiers sur ses épaules. Et maintenant il me déteste. Pire, il m'évite. J'aurais préféré qu'il m'insulte et qu'il me frappe plutôt que ce silence qui commence vraiment à me faire peur. Je m'inquiète tellement pour lui.

Je vais ranger toute la chambre. Ça m'aidera à me débarrasser de cette vie d'avant. Comme si de tout nettoyer pouvait faire disparaître les souvenirs, les coups. Le sac poubelle est presque rempli. Je vais vite dans la chambre de Bill pour vider sa poubelle. Elle est remplie de brouillons. Il devait essayer d'écrire une nouvelle chanson. Je ramasse encore les quelques boules de papier qui trainent sur le bureau. Dessous, il y a une lettre qui m'est adressée.

« _Tomi,_

_J'aurais dû le voir. J'aurais dû voir à quel point tu souffrais. Je suis tellement désolé. Si seulement tu m'en avais parlé. Je me sens tellement coupable de ne pas t'avoir aidé alors que tu avais besoin de moi, de ne pas avoir insisté quand tu me disais aller bien. De n'avoir pas rempli mon rôle de frère. _

_J'aurais dû comprendre les signaux que tu m'envoyais. Plus de virées shopping, plus de sorties en soirée, tu te refermais complètement, ne sortait que pour aller en cours et travailler. Tu devais avoir trop peur de croiser un de tes ... Même Andy était au courant, et te couvrait. Fais-moi penser à le frapper un jour. _

_Si tu m'en avais parlé, je ne t'en aurais pas empêché. Mais je me serais moins inquiété. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois que j'ai failli te frapper, alors que tu rentrais en pleurant et couverts de bleus, pour que tu comprennes que moi aussi je souffrais de ton silence. 4 ans, comment tu as pu tenir aussi longtemps ? Sans rien laisser paraitre sauf ton corps blessé. En gardant la tête haute, restant le même aux yeux des autres. Il n'y a que moi qui voyais la supercherie, et j'étais le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose. Mais j'avais beau piquer des crises et m'énerver contre toi, tu encaissais sans rien dire. Comme si tout était normal. _

_Encore désolé de n'avoir rien vu. _

_In Die __Nacht_

_Billou »_

Je me laisse tomber au sol. Avec la lettre il y a des paroles, que j'avais écrit quelques mois après que notre mère soit partie. Je ne savais pas qu'il les avait. Quand j'ai vu que je ne l'avais plus, j'ai pensé avoir jeté la feuille. In Die Nacht est le titre que j'avais inscrit en haut de la page.

_Le froid m'envahit peu à peu  
__Combien de temps encore,  
__Pourrons-nous être ici tous les deux?  
__Reste ici  
__Les ombres veulent m'emporter  
__Mais si nous y allons  
__Alors allons-y à deux  
__Tu es tout ce que je suis  
__Et tout ce qui coule dans mes veines  
__Nous nous soutiendrons toujours  
__Même là ou nous chuterons  
__Peu importe la profondeur _

_Je ne veux pas être seul ici  
__Soyons ensemble  
__Dans la nuit  
__Cela arrivera tôt ou tard  
__Soyons seuls dans la nuit_

Un appel au secours lancé à Bill. Il a bien compris le sens des paroles. Je dois lui parler.

…

J'arrive devant chez Andy. J'entre sans frapper. Je vois Andy sur le canapé.

**Tom - ****Où****est****Bill ?  
****Andy - Ah Tom. ****J'allais t'appel …  
****Tom - OÙ EST MON FRÈRE ?  
****Andy - Calme-toi ! Ça ne sert à rien de crier.  
****Tom - Ça me sert à éviter de te frapper pour m'avoir laissé mentir à Bill. Où est-il ?  
****Andy - Bill m'inquiète. Il n'a pas mangé depuis qu'il est arrivé ici. Et impossible de savoir pourquoi, il ne veut pas me parler, il dit qu'il attend que tu vois son message. Il reste cloitré dans ma chambre et …**

Je ne le laisse pas finir et commence à monter les escaliers en courant. J'ouvre doucement la porte de la chambre d'Andy.

**Bill - Dégage Andy. Je t'ai dit que j'attends que Tom vienne.  
****Tom - Et je suis venu. **

Il se retourne et se précipite dans mes bras. Je retiens un cri. Mes côtes et mon dos sont encore douloureux.

**Bill - Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû voir que …  
****Tom - chuuut. C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'aurais dû te le dire.  
****Bill - Mais j'aurais aussi pu t'aider, et … **

Les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues depuis que je suis arrivé l'empêchent de finir sa phrase. Je le garde contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

**Tom - On va faire comme d'habitude. On va oublier cette histoire, recommencer à zéro …  
****Bill - Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, car il ne s'est rien passé. On est encore ensemble, et c'est ça qui compte. **

On reste dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La porte s'ouvre doucement. Andy passe sa tête dans l'embrasure. Nous nous séparons un peu, histoire d'être polis un minimum.

**Andy - Désolé de vous couper dans votre câlin, mais Bill, j'aimerais vraiment que tu manges quelque chose.  
****Bill - Je n'ai pas faim.  
****Tom - Bill tu n'as pas mangé depuis presque trois jours. Alors ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas faim.  
****Bill - En fait, Tomi, je n'ai pas mangé depuis que tu as été admis à l'hôpital.  
****Tom - Mais ça va pas ? Allez, à la cuisine !  
****Bill - Mais je n'ai pas faim ! **

Je le soulève comme un sac de pommes de terre.

**Tom - Espèce de débile ! Tu ne pouvais pas manger un truc ? Histoire que je ne m'inquiète pas trop ?  
****Bill - Lâche-moi ! En plus t'es mal placé pour dire ça, Monsieur je-me-laisse-torturer-par-le-premier-venu. **

J'arrive à la cuisine et le pose sur une chaise. Andy nous donne à chacun une assiette de pâtes avec de la viande et s'en prends une pour lui-même.

**Tom - euh Andy, c'est Bill qui n'a rien mangé.  
****Andy - Arrête de me prendre pour un con. À l'hôpital tu n'as pas dû beaucoup manger, et depuis trois jours non plus. Parce que t'es bien gentil de dire que c'est ton rôle de grand frère de t'occuper de Bill, mais tu n'es même pas fichu de t'occuper de toi. Alors tu manges et tu ne discutes pas. Bill, c'est pareil pour toi. Vous êtes de vrais gamins !  
****Tom - Oui maman.  
****Bill - Oui maman. Mais alors toi aussi, tu la fermes ! **


End file.
